Weiirs
Go Back Inspired by: The Captain from Hellsing. Note: Weiir is pronounced the same as w-air, or the were in werewolf. ---This page has not been updated with the new spelling of Weiir--- Physical Description & Abilities: A Wair is a physical being of any species. They are special in that they are a being who has a soul that is actually the fusion of two souls. This gives them the special ability to transform from a physical being to a spiritual being and back again. General Miscellaneous Information: What is a Wair’s Spiritual Form?: A Wair’s spirit form usually takes that of the creature the shadow that made it had the form of. This spirit form that the Wair takes is always larger in size when compared to that of the real creature that it mimics. Performance Boost when in Physical Form: A Wair, even in its physical form is vastly superior in most things, including strength and speed. A Wair in its physical form will often be twice as fast as opposed to the normal counterpart of whatever species it was. A Wair in its physical form will also often be three times as strong and slightly smarter than they were before their transformation into a Wair. Performance Boost when in Spiritual Form: A Wair in its spiritual form is even stronger, often being five times as good in all stats than when it is in its physical form, but it also has some other passive abilities. One of these other abilities is that a Wairs spirit form is immune to any attacks from physical beings or objects, but is still able to interact and destroy them. Only things that are specifically enchanted, or other spirits can harm or even touch a Wair in its spirit form. How to kill / Weaknesses of the Wairs: Wair are very powerful and are immune to most forms of attack, but do have some weaknesses. When a Wair is in its physical form, it can be killed by either purified iron or purified Runam. When a Wair is in its spiritual form, it can be killed by a specific purified metal, but this time they need to be strongly enchanted with various anti-spirit and anti-regeneration spells. What metal is needed to take down a Wair in its spirit form is dependent on the specific Wair, and it is usually unknown what it is. This can make dealing with a Wair in its spirit form incredibly difficult. Nothing else besides these various metals can kill a Wair, not even powerful magic (that doesn't use the needed metals). Other forms of attack, such as using metals that are not needed, or using magic, can and will hurt the Wair, but it will not leave lasting damage, as Wairs have a high healing factor that can only be countered with the needed metals. Death: When a Wair dies, it is quite similar to that of Vanlevs or Demons. They combust into incredibly hot flames that only die once the body of the Wair has turned completely to dust. The reason for how this happens is also the the same to that of the Vanlevs. (They combust due to a reaction that takes place inside of them that is triggered by high amounts of stress in combination of a failing heart or brain. If only one of these takes place, the combustion will not happen, but that is rare due to the way that most Wairs die, which is either through being killed in combat by a Wair hunter, being killed by another Wair, or committing suicide.) Wair Hunters: These have very similar jobs to vampire / werewolf hunters from generic fantasy, or the witchers from the book and game series. What Wair hunters do is they take up the job of hunting down Wairs that are harming the society that they are living in and killing them using the special tools they have either made of acquired if they had a mentor. A Wair is a traveller and so does not usually have a permanent home or that many belongings. The belongings they do possess usually are either weapons, armor, or food for themselves when they travel. There are also Zealot Wair Hunters, who by their name, you can tell are extremists. Zealot Wair Hunters do not distinguish being imperfect Wairs and perfect Wairs, nor do they distinguish between Wairs that are harming society, living neutrally, or even helping it. These Wair hunters will hunt down and attempt to kill any Wair they can find and are often more of a nuisance than the Wairs they hunt down. Despite this they are most often viewed apathetically or neutrally, by the general public due their ignorance of what Wairs actually are and how not all of them are the same. How they come to be: Spontaneous Mutation: This is when a mortal spirit is about to to be put into a physical body of a creature about to be born, but there is something that goes wrong. When the mortal spirit is going into the baby’s body, a newly formed shadow also goes into the baby to bind with the mortal spirit. But in the making of a Wair, a spontaneous mutation happens where the shadow and the mortal spirit fuse together instead of simply being bound together. Experimentation: This is when a living being is simply living its life how it is alongside its shadow, but is taken by experimenters. These experimenters are usually high level mages or other types of magic users who delve in forbidden or otherwise illegal magic, wair creation being one of these types of magic. In this the experimenters purposefully use a powerful spell to fuse the souls of the mortal spirit and the shadow together. Corruption / infection: This is when a living being is living its life, until it gets infected by a Wair. The ways this happens is either through the saliva, the blood, or the mana of the Wair being passed into the system of the infected being. When this happens, the souls of the infected will be forcefully altered and will fuse together and create another Wair. Types & Type Differences: Emotal Wair: An Emotal Wair is a Wair that transforms during times of high stress or when experiencing high levels of negative emotions. An Emotal Wair has only one personality and consciousness, but when transformed is much more prone to act on their impulses and emotions. (These Wairs are always imperfect.) Temporal Wair: A Temporal Wair is a wair that transforms during a specific time cycle, this can mean that the Wair transforms once a day, once a month, etc, the timing of transformation and duration they stay transformed is unique to each and every Temporal Wair. A Temporal Wair has two consciousnesses / personalities, but each one takes dominance during the beings time as a physical or spiritual being. Both personalities will have changed and the personality that is dominant during the transformation will often be corrupted and be much more violent and hateful. (These Wairs are always imperfect.) Unipolar Wair: An Unipolar Wair is a wair that has fused together perfectly, and has a single personality that is a combination of the two previous soul’s personalities. Bipolar Wair: A Bipolar Wair is a wair that has fused together perfectly, but keeps the two personalities of the mortal spirits soul, and the shadow’s soul that it is made from. These two personalities work together to control the body whether physical or spiritual, and one or the other can be dominant at any time. Difference between Imperfect and Perfect Wair: An imperfect Wair is a Wair that was not fused together perfectly, and thus the newly formed soul has cracks in it and is unstable. The degree of instability varies between each imperfect Wair, but all imperfect Wairs leak a high amount of an unstable gas form of mana. They also have a small chance of having their soul break and ceasing to exist each time they transform from a physical being to a spiritual being, and vice versa. An Imperfect Wair cannot control when they transform between physical to spiritual. A Perfect Wair is a Wair that was fused together perfectly, and thus the newly formed soul is completely fine, although slightly larger than the previous two souls. Although a Perfect Wair is not in danger of having its soul break apart, they do leak a similar gas to those of Imperfect Wairs. A perfect Wair has the ability to control when and how it will transform between physical and spiritual. Category:Living Category:Race Category:Spirit Category:Ethereal